Animal
=Animal= First Rank Boons Animal Communication :Dice Pool: None :Cost: None You can communicate with a single animal for a few minutes, roughly the space of one conversation. Conversational topics are limited by the intelligence of the animal. Animal Compassion :Dice Pool: Rating + Animal Ken :Cost: Animals will not respond to you as either predator or prey. They respond neutrally, as if you were nothing more than a natural feature or close family member. The benefits of this Boon end instantly if you make any directly threatening gesture towards an animal. Second Rank Boons Animal Command :Dice Pool: Rating + Animal Ken :Cost: 1L Issue simple, non-suicidal commands to animals. The command is automatically effective against mundane animals, but must overcome the MDV of a Legendary creature. Hunter's Bounty :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: 2L+1W You may bless the meat of an animal you have killed yourself. Anyone eating the meat gains 1 phantom dot in the animal's three highest-rated Attributes for the rest of the scene. Each success on the roll blesses one serving of meat, limited to twice the number of health levels the animal had. The meat retains its powers until it goes bad. Animal Fortitude :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 2L Animals near you heal especially fast, regenerating 1 Lethal damage per hour. This effect lasts 1 hour per success. Divine Hunt :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1L per target Bless or curse hunters before they engage in a hunt, guaranteeing the results. Each affected hunter will either bring in enough food to make a meal for ten people, or nothing at all depending on if they've been blessed or cursed. Third Rank Boons Animal Aspect :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1L/dot When purchased, you gain 1 phantom Attribute dot for each Animal Boon you have, to assign permanently to any Attribute of your choice. You gain an additional dot for each Animal Boon you learn later. These phantom dots are normally latent. In order to activate these dots for a scene, pay 1L for each dot you want to turn on. Call of the Wild :Dice Pool: Rating + Animal Ken :Cost: 2L Summons all animals of a single species within (successes) miles to approach at top speed. Legendary animals resist with their MDV. Ride Animal :Dice Pool: Rating + Animal Ken :Cost: 2L Touch or gaze intently at an animal to make use of its senses for the rest of the scene. Legendary creatures may resist with their MDV. While using an animal's senses, you gain the benefit of its Perception and Epic Perception. Mundane animals may be controlled completely, but doing so requires complete concentration and drops your body into a temporary vegetative state. Fourth Rank Boons Animal Form :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 3L Turn yourself into an animal, gaining all of its natural features (spinnerets, wings, gills, etc.) and retaining all of your own traits. Animal Friend :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1L/target Grant allies the benefits of Animal Compassion. The effect lasts for one day, or until any member of the group affected breaks the protection by taking a threatening action. If the protection is broken, it ends instantly for everyone affected, including you. Beast Shaping :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 1L per feature Allows you to alter the physical appearance of animals through tough. The animal must be willing or restrained so that it cannot flee or struggle. For each Legend spent, you can change 1 physical feature such as size, number of horns, color, etc. Alterations caused by this Boon can't turn one animal into another or add features of other animals, it simply allows cosmetic changes such as those allowed by the Detail Variation or Undeniable Resemblance Knack. These changes are not passed on to offspring. Animal Enhancement :Dice Pool: Rating + Animal Ken :Cost: 1W + 1 Legendary Deed (base cost) This Boon only works on mundane animals. Using this Boon on a creature grants it a Legend score of 1. *Add 1 to an Attribute for 3L. Cannot more than double the animal’s base score. *Double the target's size for 5L. *Give one dot in an Epic Attribute for 10L and a Deed. Includes a Knack. Fifth Rank Boons Animal Feature :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 2L/feature You can grow animal features such as wings, spinnerets, fangs, claws or armored hide. Features that confer a direct mechanical benefit, such as claws or armor, are treated as mundane items. Claws are represented as knives, armored skin by a bulletproof vest. Such features do not stack with regular mundane items or with each other. There is no limit to how many different features may be active. Features remain in place until this Boon is re-activated to remove them, or other shapeshifting powers such as Unusual Alteration remove them. Blessing of Animus :Dice Pool: Rating + Animal Ken :Cost: 1 Legendary Deed With a touch or intent stare, you can enhance the intellect of an animal, raising its Intelligence to 2 and granting it the ability to understand and vocalize human language. It automatically understands the Scion's native language. If the animal wishes to resist the blessing, it can do so with its MDV. Hive Mind :Dice Pool: Rating + Animal Ken :Cost: 5L/scene Gives the Scion access to the senses of all examples of a single species within (successes) miles. Can choose to access less animals if desired. While sense-riding, the Scion can command the animals to search for things, but not to take distinct or forceful actions. Legendary animals resist with their MDV. Create Animal :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 3L + 3L damage Create permanent, mundane examples of a single animal species. It takes a few minutes to call the animals into being. Successes spent as follows. *Speck (ant, tick): 100 creatures per success *Tiny (grasshopper, seahorse, hummingbird): 50 creatures per success *Small (raven, housecat, badger): 10 creatures per success *Modest (wolf, kangaroo, lynx): 2 creatures per success *Normal (lion, dolphin, tiger): one creature per 2 successes *Large (horse, bear): one creature per 4 successes *Huge (elephant, great white shark): one creature per 6 successes *Enormous (whale, giant squid): one creature per 10 successes Sixth Rank Boons Natural Army :Dice Pool: Rating + Animal Ken :Cost: 6L + 2W Summon all animals of a single species within (Animal Rating) miles. They arrive instantly, appearing in suitably dramatic fashion. Summoned animals follow your commands and act on your turn. At the end of the scene, the animals return to what they were doing. True Breed :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 10L You can not only shape animals to your whims, but you can cause such changes to become stable and reproducible. By shaping an animal for several minutes you can change them in almost any way, using Unusual Alteration as a guideline, and even create multiple examples of your new species. Each success on the activation roll will allow you to create 1 example of the species, but you need a base animal to use for each new example. These animals are fertile with each other and will pass their alterations to offspring. Nemean Form :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 5L+1W In one misc. action, transform into a Nemean version of your totem. While in Nemean Form, you have access to all your Epics and always use the higher trait when deciding to use your own trait or the animal's. While in Nemean Form, the Scion is immune to Animal Command or Ride Animal, but cannot use Faunaphagia, Animal Feature or Animal Aspect. Seventh Rank Boons Create Nemean Animal :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 6L + 3A Damage You gain the ability to turn normal animals into Nemeans. Nemean animals double in size and also double their Physical Attributes and health levels. Enhanced animals choose three Attributes, of which two must be Physical. They always have the Epic versions of those Attributes at their Legend maximum, complete with Knacks. Enhanced Nemeans have 1 dot of Legend for every 6 successes on the roll, with a maximum of 8. Transforming a beast into a Nemean takes 10 minutes, but the transformation is permanent. Savage Beast :Dice Pool: Rating + Animal Ken :Cost: 5L You can drive an animal into a berserk frenzy, giving it +(Animal Rating) successes on all rolls and derived values. While under this effect, the animal is totally out of control and cannot distinguish between friend or foe. It ignores Animal Compassion or Animal Friend or similar effects. Eighth Rank Boons Animal Curse :Dice Pool: Rating + Animal Ken :Cost: 6L Transform your target into an animal with a touch or intent stare. Unless they resist with a Stamina + Fortitude roll, their shape becomes that of a regular beast. Transformed subjects do retain their own traits and if their MDV overcomes your roll, they retain the ability to speak as a human. This transformation is permanent unless reversed with another use of this Boon or some other shapeshifting power. Bestial Nature :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 8L+2W Transform yourself into a raging, bestial creature. You gain +6 successes to all Attribute rolls, aside from power activations, and to your derived values. The transformation lasts one scene. Ninth Rank Boons Animal Sanctuary :Dice Pool: Rating + Animal Ken :Cost: 20L+4W You can establish a sanctuary with a radius of (Animal Rating x 10) miles. Within the sanctuary, nobody can capture or harm any animal under the protection of the God unless they beat the activation roll with their MDV. The terms of protection are dictated (single species, many species, all animals, etc) when the sanctuary is created. This Boon lasts until the God chooses to end it. A God may only have 1 Sanctuary per rank of Animal. Wild Hunt :Dice Pool: Rating + Animal Ken :Cost: 10L You can call a hunt on a target of your choice, declaring at the beginning of the hunt if you want that target killed or captured. All animals within (Animal Rating) miles will swarm and attack the target, working in concert no matter their natural inclinations. Even if killed, the animals continue the hunt, limping on until the hunt ends. The hunt lasts until successful, or until you end it. Legendary animals swept up in the hunt can resist with their MDV. Therianthropy* :Dice Pool: Rating + Animal Ken :Cost: 10L+1W + 1 Legendary Deed Turn a mortal into a Therianthrope. Details to follow. Tenth Rank Boons Fantastic Chimera :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 25L You can create mythical creatures like a sphinx, centaur, sea monster or dragon. These creatures can have magical powers such as fire breathing, acid-spit or the ability to be reborn from their own ashes. The exact traits used to represent mythical abilities of these creatures are decided through collaboration with the Storyteller. The Legend of a Fantastic Chimera can be determined when it is created, but it must be lower than 12. Unless it is enhanced by Nemean or Typhonian Creature, it has no Epic Attributes by default. Typhonian Creature :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 18L + 3A damage You can use your blood to enhance mundane or Nemean animals over the course of 10 minutes. Typhonian creatures are 100 times the size of a mundane animal of the same species. Enhanced animals choose three Attributes, of which two must be Physical. These Attributes are equal to (Animal Rating *4) and always have the Epic versions at their Legend maximum, complete with Knacks. Enhanced Typhonians have 1 dot of Legend for every 6 successes on the roll, with a maximum of 12. The transformation is permanent. Avatar of Animal The Beast :Dice pool: None. :Cost: 30L + 1W. For one scene, the Scion becomes the Beast, untouched by traps and hunters, unshakable from trails, the pinnacle of the predatory impulse.